Mah Underground Theory (one-shot)
by gabiola652
Summary: ever wonder what happened to Sonia and Manic? ever wonder why Sonic is afraid of water? if you wonder both these things then this one-shot is THE story to read. it's my theory of what happened to Sonia and Manic. read to find out what happens. tears might fall, i know some of my tears fell while writing this. anywhosers, read and enjoy mah underground theory.


**An: Kinda hard to write a story with a broken thumb, isn't it. :p But I did it, for you guys! (:**

**All right guys I had one reviewer… and that's sad. But I still did this cause they said yes to the one-shot! Wonderful! So this would take place after episode 40 of Sonic Underground. (Episode 41 so to speak) after this one-shot the C&amp;S series shall continue. In other news this**_** CAN **_**become a prequel to another one-shot. Who knows? Depends on how well this comes out and if all of you enjoy it. On with zee story!**

Sonic's P.O.V.

"Game over Robuttnik!" I stated as we trapped him in the video game. With Robotnik gone we could now find our mother and become a family like we triplets wanted. After 2 years of fighting for our lives, us 7 year olds are ready to go to a real home with our real parents. **(Sonic Underground, if watched from head to toe takes place from 1981-1988. This is before Sonic meets tails. They meet in 1989 while tails is just a baby. That's why in 1992 he fights along side Sonic in Sonic 2. When I say the story takes place starting from 1981 I mean their birth. Episode 1 would be from 1981-1985. Starting from episode 2-40 it takes place from 1986-88. I shall make a YouTube video about this and it will all make sense!)**

We had to find our mother first, and tell the people of Mobotropolis that they are now free from the evil clutches of Robotnik. But how? How can we free the Robotisized? How can we save our friends and family in pain? How can we see our mother without her running away? Questions are being asked but no conclusions to any of them. This sucks.

"That's it! A broadcast! We can do a broadcast to tell the people who are hiding that everything is safe and that Robotnik is vanquished." Sonia said almost yelling. "Mom would be rightfully Queen again."

"Mom was always the queen. She just, lived in fear because of Robotnik." I responded logically. That's not something I do everyday. I guess I really want to see mom.

"Whatevz' bro come on its broadcasting time." Manic responded in his 'cool' voice. As we ran over to Robotnik's transmitting station, we all had wonderful thoughts of a real life. With mom and possibly dad, wherever he was.

**Robotnik's P.O.V.**

"HA! They think they were able to give me the slip?" the big chubby man was talking to himself…again. "Well I shall show them." He was tinkering with the machines in the so-called secret room where the siblings escaped. "They might have pulled the plug on me but I am still very much alive." He chuckled "I bet they think they took care of me for good! HA! They might be partying right now and they believe they have no more worries, no more troubles! WELL BOY ARE THEY WRONG!" with an evil smile and the flick of a switch Robotnik was getting pixelated out of the console.

Hedgehog's P.O.V.

Within the broadcasting station, one of the only Robotnik building left standing **(between the time I started this story and episode 40 they destroyed all robotisizing machines they could find and then blew all the Robotnik buildings up. (All except for one))** The three 7-year-old kids get ready to start the broadcast and announce to everyone in the metropolitan area of their accomplishment. Word would go across even to the city of Neo-Sejibupopolis **(se-jee-bup-op-polis)**! **(I rock at creating names for villages and cities! Think you got a good name for a city or village? Put the name in the reviews when you review)**

"And we are starting in 9, 8, 7…" Manic started the countdown. Sonic was nervous, he would be the one in front of the camera, while Sonia was holding huge pieces of paper with the words Sonic would have to say.

"6, 5, 4…" _in seconds people will hear the accomplishment made by these 7 year old and their fame will skyrocket. _Sonic thought to himself.

"3, 2…" _I can't believe we did it! All of us, me, Sonic and Manic! We all worked together and look at what we achieved! What's next in store for us? We can only wait for the right time and we'll know what fate had in store for us. _Sonia wondered.

"1… and we're live!" announced Manic

"PEOPLE OF MOBOTROPOLIS! LIVE IN FEAR NO MORE, THE ENEMY HAS BEEN DEFEATED! I REPEAT THE ENEMY HAS BEEN DEFEATED! YOUR LUNATIC OF A LEADER ROBOTNIK HAS FALLEN! THE ROBOTNIK WAR… IS OVER! WE HAVE WON! EVERYONE DIED IN VAIN… UNTIL TODAY! THOSE WHO HAVE FALLEN FOR THEIR BEAUTIFUL CITY SHALL BE REMEMBERED! THEIR SACRIFICES WILL NEVER BE FORGOTTEN! THE THRONE IS RESPECTFULLY QUEEN ALEENA'S ONCE MORE. LET US GIVE A MINUTE OF SILENCE TO REMEMBER THE IMPORTANCE."

A long pause withers the streets of Mobotropolis, as everyone is reminded that they are lucky to be alive. All the terror has ended and it was all thanks to what Sonic had just said.

"LIFE IS A SAD CYCLE, LIFE CANNOT BE CREATED WITHOUT DEATH. AND NOW THAT THE DARK DAYS ARE PAST US, WE CAN OPEN THE SHADES ONCE MORE AND LET BEAUTIFUL SUNSHINE IN THE BEGINNING OF YOUR NEW LIFE! PEACE IS NOW ONCE AGAIN…RESTORED!"

With that Manic shuts off the camera and Sonia gets up from her crouched position, the triplets congratulate themselves as they should. They knew they had freedom! And for the first time in their lives, they can taste and feel it.

What they didn't feel was the shadowy figure in the darkest corner of the room. Strange enough; it wasn't Robotnik!

**Robotnik's P.O.V. (third person)**

After being pixelated to his secret underground base, the fat robot over-lord tried to make contact with his "favorite" co-worker: Snively! But after many futile attempts the mad genius called it quits and would wait until Snively called himself.

In the meantime though, he would spy on the triplet hedgehogs. It's at this time that the round man realized what they were doing. Overcome by rage, he rounded up all his swat bots and ordered them to robotisize EVERYTHING in sight. Before they left Robotnik realized something!

"SWATBOTS!" Robotnik barked. They came by his side and Robotnik looked at the leader, "BERSERK MODE ACTIVATE!" Robotnik yelled. The swat bots eyes started to glow red and the swat bots ran out of the base as if the devil was after them. After a much-needed evil laugh Robotnik got up and started to look in his security cameras around the city. He smiled to see that havoc had already started.

Hedgehog's P.O.V.

"I thought they couldn't get orders unless Robotnik barked the orders." Manic yelled while pounding a robot.

"These swat bots are acting differently. Maybe they got a notification for when Robotnik is out of commission, and are now going insane." Sonic replied using his guitar lasers to destroy several of the bots.

"Something doesn't feel right though. These bots aren't out just for us; they seem to be out for everyone and everything." Sonia stated as one of the swat bots grabbed her. She reacts with a hard foot in the robots head and it drops to the ground, releasing her.

"Just keep fighting 'em, then we look at some parts to know why they are acting like this. Once we are done of course." Sonic said as more swat bots got destroyed.

"Is it me or is there too many of them for us to handle?" Manic asked using his strength to lift one up and proceeded to throw it on a small group of bots.

"Nah we can take 'em, they're only swat bots, nothing new." Answered Sonic. "Use your medallions, we'll crush 'em.

"I fear Manic is right Sonic. We have to retreat." Sonia retorted while backing into a wall as more bots surrounded her.

"Retreat to where exactly?" Sonic and Manic replied in union. A few more minutes went by, every hedgehog for his own unless the other was near or free. Manic had finally enough time to get his drum set out and same for Sonia with her keyboard. But even with the medallions power, they were still out numbered and their fate would soon catch them. The truth hit the 3 hedgehogs like a brick in the face; their defeat was indefinite.

**(The rest scene (until you see a line of these **†**) was written while I listened to: DJVI – Active. and to: Forever Bound – The Other Side)**

Out of nowhere a creature was falling from the sky and as it landed to the ground it started to destroy everything in front of it. Bots where flying everywhere. With the distraction going on the 3 siblings started at their turn to destroy and massacre everything in sight.

Then they realized something else. More swat bots were coming in. With every swat bot destroyed, another came in to replace it! They had to get with the other creature so they could fight as 4.

As the 3 siblings pounded swat bots, getting closer to their goal, their unknown savior was doing the same. They would meet anytime now. With a few notes of Sonia's keyboard, the couple of swat bots between the 3 and the mysterious creature were blasted. The triplets were stunned to see the mysterious creature was none other than their mother, Queen Aleena.

**Robotnik's P.O.V.**

"Eggcellent! EGGCELLENT!" Robotnik was now smiling. "My swat bots won't only get those blasted hedgehogs, but the queen as well! This day can't get any better."

_But he didn't realize he was wrong!_

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

_Even with mom by our side, this is a tough battle. I don't know if we're going to make it. This is an insane amount of swat bots. We never came this to losing a fight before. _

**Hedgehog's P.O.V.**

The triplets and their mother have been fighting for about half an hour now and couldn't take much more. They felt as if at any time they would fall of exhaustion or blackout and it showed in their way of fighting and in the expressions of their faces.

Manic was battling out with a dozen swat bots. One of them gave a good swing with its arm and hit him square in the head, knocking him out. The bots took his body and were bringing him to their master. Sonia who saw this came to her brother's rescue but got bombarded and got held by both arms and legs by different swat bots. One came forth and shot a laser straight in her forehead. Knocking _her _out.

Sonic, who was exasperated and tired, tried his best beside his mother to fight but moments later he crumpled to the ground. All he could say is "I am sorry."

Aleena was also exasperated at the fact she couldn't help her own children win a fight. Sonic shouldn't have been the one to be sorry, it was she. With that in mind she fell to the floor also blanking out, awaiting fate.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

**A.N. this is where the real shit happens. This is why my story even exists. These last few paragraphs will not only tell you my theory of what happened to Sonia and Manic, but also why sonic is afraid of water. I highly consider putting sad music on while listening to this, to create a sad ambiance, so you could live in the moment. Enjoy!**

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

I wake up and feel very dizzy. I try to look around but something is stopping me from doing so. I try to open my eyes but it is too light for my eyes to handle. After a couple more tries my eyes finally adjust to the light and I am welcomed to an unwelcoming room. I am strapped tightly in a chair and if I look to my right I see my sister Sonia also strapped tightly in a chair. To my left, Manic in another chair.

I start to look around. Steel walls surround us. I realize we are in the middle of the room. In front of me there is a huge tank filled with water, next to it, Robotnik.

"HO HO HO HO HO!" (**DON'T THINK OF THIS AS A SANTA LAUGH.) **He laughs in his, oh-so menacing voice "finally I've captured all three of the royal hedgehog children. That isn't even the best part."

We look at him. Waiting for what ludicrous plan he had in mind.

"I also have your poor old mother in my possession!" Robotnik snickered "mwahahahaha!"

The three hedgehoglets where stunned; but didn't know half of it.

"I am starting to get tired of my plans being foiled, so I found the greatest solution ever! Scar the children and make them serve me. But you may ask, how are you going to scar us. We live in terror every day and our lives are constantly on the line! Well kids, here is your answer." He takes the queen by both arms; I know realized she has a ball with a chain attached to her ankle, and that her hands and knees were also tied with chains. "Any last words? No? Then sayonara!"

I watched in horror; mother was trying to swim but she couldn't. She was struggling but it did nothing. She looks at us with a pleading face. But it's only after the fact that we realized what just happened: Robotnik just killed our mother. Robotnik really did have a black heart, but he wasn't finished! Nowhere close.

"Now, it's time to serve ME young delinquents!" Robotnik boomed. "Let's start with the girl first!"

Manic and I had to watch in horror as some pillar-looking machine fell from the ceiling surrounding Sonia. We heard her scream in agony. Then the screaming stopped. The machine lifted up to reveal her in a suit of metal.

She had her whole legs robotisized; her arms except the shoulders robotisized, and her whole head excluding her right eye had been robotisized. Her back and stomach was robotisized except her collarbone. It was a horrifying sight. There is a dent on the top of her chest resembling a keyboard. _The scar of the medallion, _I thought. I looked towards the ground to see that the real medallion was on the ground and seemed unharmed.

"NEXT!" Robotnik thundered. The robotisizer moved and I started to hear a faint banging sound. My chair swiftly turned towards Manic. The pillar thing fell upon him. He was suffering as much as Sonia was. Talking about her she had gone to Robotnik's side.

As the machine lifted, the banging became louder. When it had been fully lifted, I was awe-struck at what I saw. Manic's crazy hair and his kneecaps were the only parts of him that wasn't robotisized. Just like Sonia had, his medallion had left some sort of t=dent in the machine parts that were covering his body. Even though his medallion was on the ground.

"Last but not least, we have Sonic. Any last words?" Robotnik asked. The mech was moving atop of me as the banging became so loud that it became unbearable. Robotnik himself didn't seem to realize. He pushed the button for the last time and the machine fell upon me.

The sheer amount of pain was nothing like I felt before. There was no way to explain the pure amount of agony I felt.

I suddenly realized that the banging wasn't from the mech, but from the far corner of the room. Someone, but whom? The burning sensation was unbearable. Suddenly a huge explosion of rock, steel and flames erupted from everywhere. I was freed, I am surprised to see myself and still BE myself. Both my hands were robotisized. My right arm as well. My right kneecap and my whole left leg was surrounded by metal. Both of my thighs were also covered in iron. Finally from the far left corner of my right eye to the right ear. It went from behind my head, never going under the level of the mouth and never exceeding eye level. I…I…never felt so disappointed in my entire life.

I couldn't save mom, I couldn't save Sonia nor Manic and finally, I couldn.t save myself. I couldn't stop Robotnik. The one time I didn't, the first time I didn't, and look at the damage that has been done.

The dust and debris cleared. I was standing in the same room, with the far wall near the water tank was broken to shreds. Sonia, Manic and Robotnik were gone. When I rechecked the water tank it was empty. My mother, gone. My siblings, gone. My enemy, gone, and away. Why did fate need to be so cruel!?

I take a look behind me and find an echidna. A red one. He is crying. In his hands, both medallions. I never thought I'd see the day, Knuckles the echidna, crying. Then again many thought the same about me. I realized that I too was crying. I failed and lost everything I had been fighting for; we've been fighting for.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

One day, Robotnik will pay. And when that day comes, he won't get away. But until then, my heart and soul will never be filled and complete. But you must stop looking in the past. Keep moving forward. Look straight ahead; never look down; never, look, back.

**2577 words! Anything that isn't in bold was counted. I can't believe that it was so boring on Xmas day that I finished it on the 25****th****! After all this hard work, I am pooped. Chapter 5 of the C&amp;S series will be put up before January 22****nd**** and chapter 6 before February 13****th****.**

**Anyways, happy holidays to all!**


End file.
